The Dream of Those Who Wish
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT]Someone watches Hinata from afar. He loves her so deeply, but alas, not even miracles would change their fates. Who is this someone? Read and find out! R&R please!


**The Dream of Those Who Wish**

"A cat is cool and reserved," Hinata observed, throwing dried anchovies onto the ground. She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. Maybe she was talking to the cute kitty that was eating the food she was throwing on the ground. I was looking at her from the corner of my eye. She was definitely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Was this very stalker like? I was just watching her as she did the things she did. Today, I lied to myself, saying that this was a good way of testing my ninja skills of not being noticed.

I realize now that was a total lie.

It's unbelievable. I get up at four in the morning, just to make sure that she doesn't leave too far. Inside, my heart beats so fast that it makes me worry. One of these days, I may just die from love.

Heh, that sounds heroic. And I'm supposed to be the bad guy.

Hinata smiled at the little kitten that ate the fish. My heart leapt. How in the world does she do this witchcraft? Her smiles could stop even the most evil of people. I could see her lips moving, but her voice was inaudible. No problem. I could read them.

"I… wonder… if… he's… coming back" was what she said. I blinked, wondering who this 'he' was. I bet it could've been Kiba, Neji, or Shino. Maybe she's waiting for a 'she'. The two look very alike. If she was waiting for a girl, could it have been Ten Ten or Sakura?

"Neko-san, do you like being a stray cat?" the shy Hyuuga asked tentatively. She stroked the kitten softly. Oh, how I wished that I could hug her tight like William Turner to Elizabeth Swann in the third movie of Pirates. My arms twitched. I had to admit. Hinata definitely has me on something.

The kitten mewed and gave its own smile to Hinata. That's right, you stupid kitten, you better smile back to such a kind and loving person. She deserved nothing less. Then, Hinata looked up. I turned away, but noticed Hinata sigh before looking back at the cat again.

"I guess waiting won't do anything, Neko-san. I should go and find him," Hinata said, looking like she was about to cry.

"_So it is a him_," I thought, racking my brains for whoever she could be looking for. This jerk better apologize for being such a jerk to Hinata. She's waiting for you, you jerk!! Who would dare leave Hinata all alone and let her cry? Someone could kidnap her, or, even worse, steal her! Oh well, I suppose I could rescue her. I smirked.

I couldn't save anyone.

"I wish that I could be stronger, Neko-san. I've always wanted to say something to him before he left," Hinata stated. She laughed. "I'm air-headed too. I couldn't stop following the train too."

I blinked. Who did I know was air-headed?

"I should've run to him too. If I could've done something, he could be right here. Right here in this town. I was too afraid of rejection. I can't believe myself."

Hinata abruptly got up and walked in my direction. I almost panicked because my heart was racing wildly. I couldn't stop it. She stopped a few feet from me, looking straight at me. Her mouth opened in shock.

I stared at her, doing my best to hide my emotions. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Shocked, I got up and kneeled beside her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hinata reached out and tugged at my shirt. The tears had finally stopped. Holding on tightly, she smiled. The smile that made my heart tingle.

"A cat is cool and reserved," Hinata said. She looked up at me. "A little like you!"

"I love you, Sasuke. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to stop you. Don't go away, please. I want to be with you forever and ever and even after that!"

I woke up, annoyed. On the ceiling was a largely annoying picture of Orochimaru. I grumbled and tried to fall asleep again. That dream was one of the many that I wished would happen. Then again, I am the bad guy and I can't mingle with the good guys. I shut my eyes.

But, she was definitely worth it. I would go towards all of the light if it meant being with her. But I knew it would never happen.

Because she loved Naruto and not me. There was not a chance in the world for me, so I'll just stay in this comforting darkness until I hear those words come out of Hinata's mouth. The three word sentence that I've always wanted to hear from her. The words that I know I'll never hear.

**End of The Dream of Those Who Wish**

Author's Note: Well, I didn't really like this story. (So why am I putting it up here???) Umm, I haven't updated in the longest time. I feel bad that I haven't. It's a bit of laziness and a bit of hard study and a lot of school that puts me in this situation. Spanish finals are coming up soon and I don't think I learned a thing. Oo Did you twitch too when you read all of those things that Hinata said (especially at the end?). It was so OOC that I had to make it a dream or I might've gotten bashed. O///o

Oh, I was wondering if any of you knew who was talking before his name was spoken. I think it was pretty easy to figure out. XD

I need some inspiration,

Sammy


End file.
